


Как написать фанфик по Зене

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Итак, Вы решили стать бардом, но Вы совершенно не горите желанием проводить часы напролет перед компьютером, ломая голову над всеми этими ужасными вещами, подобно сюжету, диалогам, характерам, грамматике и т.п. Никаких проблем!





	Как написать фанфик по Зене

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to write Xena Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335298) by Joanna Sandsmark. 



_Габриэль постоянно писала свои собственные фанфики!_

**1.** Итак, Вы решили стать бардом, но Вы совсем не горите желанием проводить часы напролет перед компьютером, ломая голову над всеми этими ужасными вещами, подобно сюжету, диалогам, характерам, грамматике и т.п.

 **2.** Никаких проблем!

 **3.** Всё очень просто! Главное знать формулу. Вам останется просто заполнять пробелы. Да, что далеко ходить, давайте я Вам покажу:

_Обычно для Зены и Габриэль всё начинается достаточно невинно._

**4.** Зена и Габриэль сталкиваются с неприятностями и не имеют ни малейшего представления о том, как выбраться из заварухи, в которую попали:  
[*] по вине очередного бога.  
[*] потому, что отведали водички из таинственной реки.  
[*] из-за древнего проклятия.  
[*] просто так получилось.

 **5.** В результате они превращаются:  
[*] друг в друга.  
[*] в кентавров.  
[*] в Богов.  
[*] в странствующих музыкантов.

_Габриэль всегда найдет время для того, чтобы перекусить._

**6.** Они понимают, что должны как можно быстрее найти выход из этой ужасной ситуации. И Зена мгновенно начинает продумывать план, в то время как Габриэль:  
[*] говорит о том, что голодна.  
[*] перерывает сумку в поисках хлеба и сыра, говоря о том, что голодна.  
[*] демонстрирует свой хорошенький животик, роясь в сумке в поисках хлеба и сыра и говоря о том, что голодна.  
[*]томиться мыслями о Зене и демонстрирует свой хорошенький животик, роясь в сумке в поисках хлеба и сыра и говоря о том, что голодна.

 **7.** Внезапно Зену осеняет и она вспоминает:  
[*] что противоядие спрятано в городке, носящему, по счастливому совпадению, греческое название.  
[*] что один из Богов перед ней в долгу и наверняка поможет.  
[*] что если собрать достаточно много зеркал, ей удастся сделать отличную прическу.  
[*] что скоро должен открыться трехмерный портал.

 **8.** Обе женщины немедленно отправляются на поиски. В пути:  
[*] они ведут бесконечные задушевные разговоры, страниц так на 40.  
[*] они развлекаются какой-то бессмысленной игрой на отгадывания, чтобы продемонстрировать свой ум и изобретательность.   
[*] они не произносят ни слова, но ведут серьезные внутренние диалоги о чувствах, которые испытывают друг к другу – достаточно длинные, чтобы превратить коротенький рассказ в полноценную эпопею.  
[*] Габриэль зарабатывает пару динаров, развлекая встречных путников историями о Зене, в то время как сама Зена прячется где-то неподалеку, поскольку терпеть не может рассказы о себе (что дает ей возможность подумать о своем темно прошлом).

_Джоксер, например, добавил в свой фанфик три обнаженных Габриэль._

**9.** Пытаясь найти выход из проблемы, они решают провести ночь:  
[*] в гостинице, где есть горячая ванна.  
[*] на прекрасной лесной поляне, где поблизости, по счастью, оказывается водопад и горячий минеральный источник.  
[*] в пещере с горячим источником, который таинственным образом имеет форму ванны.  
[*] в городе Горячевановске, где они, наконец-то, могут принять ванну.

 **10.** Этим вечером они неожиданно понимают:  
[*] что любят друг друга, больше чем просто друзья (поздравляю, Вы получили alt).  
[*] что любят друг друга, как самые лучшие друзья (поздравляю, Вы получили general).  
[*] что их души будут жить вечно (поздравляю, Вы получили uber).  
[*] что Джоксер идиот и им порядком надоело, что он постоянно околачивается рядом (поздравляю, Вашу историю прочтут).

 **11.** Тогда Габриэль впервые признается Зене:  
[*] что в тайне влюблена в неё.  
[*] что у неё ужасно болит зуб.  
[*] что она верит во внутренний свет в душе Зены и всегда будет рядом с ней.  
[*] что зеленый это её любимый цвет.

 **12.** В ответ Зена говорит Габриэль:  
[*]что в тайне влюблена в неё.  
[*] что зубная гигиена – это неотъемлемая часть жизни любого уважающего себя воина.  
[*] что Габриэль всегда была для неё светом и единственной причиной, которая позволила Зене покинуть путь тьмы и пойти дорогой добра.  
[*]что зеленый это её любимый цвет.

 **13.** Они немедленно:  
[*] занимаются диким, страстным сексом, раскрывающим все прелести alt-фик любви (страниц так на 16).  
[*] засыпают.  
[*] болтают на общие темы и обсуждают симпатичных людей, которые повстречали во время своих странствий.  
[*] выясняют, что одной из них плохо, и вторая – успокаивает её.

 **14.** На следующее утро две:  
[*] подруги  
[*] любовницы  
[*] кентавра  
[*] богини

 **15.** снова нападают на след, который должен привести их к разгадке тайны. Внезапно банда:  
[*] грабителей  
[*] воителей  
[*] амазонок  
[*] поклонников

 **16.** нападает на них. Разворачивается кровавая драка, в ходе которой Зена:  
[*] делает несколько невероятных, оспаривающих всякую гравитацию, движений.  
[*] спасает жизнь Габриэль шесть раз, хотя и избавляется в одиночку от всей группы нападавших.  
[*] восхищается мастерским владением барда шестом, хотя сама избавляется практически от всей группы нападавших.  
[*] отказывается от насилия, дабы найти мирное решение проблемы, но затем понимает, что это бесполезно и быстро устраняет всех, кто встал на неё пути.

_Обычно Афродита решает в это время другу проблему, которую собственно сама же и создала до этого._

**17.** После битвы Зена и Габриэль:  
[*] видят бога, который вызвал все их неприятности, и который поспешно возвращает всё на свои места.  
[*] проходят через портал, который счастливо доставляет их обратно, в их время.  
[*] находят противоядие и ощущают, как возвращаются в собственные тела.  
[*] изобретают первый древнегреческий пляжный волейбол.

 **18.** Когда неприятности, наконец, остались позади, Зена и Габриэль осознали:  
[*] что лучше дома, нет места, и что багряной закат – это по-настоящему круто.  
[*] что подлинная любовь способна победить любое зло.  
[*] что много еды по низкой цене очень плохо сказывается на фигуре.  
[*] что они счастливы путешествовать по всему миру, надирая задницы плохим парням, до тех пор, пока они вместе.

 **19.** Конец.

 **20.** Видите, как всё просто? А теперь вперед, за дело! Пишите свои собственные фанфики и пытайтесь заполучить эту вожделенную награду: Интернет-славу (и тысячу льгот и привилегий, к ней впридачу. Ммм… привилегии же полагаются, да? Напомните мне, плиз, спросить об этом Missy Good).


End file.
